A Frazel Story
by mikymkl
Summary: Frank and Hazel fanfic. Enjoy! Rated T for some sexual content and language. :) Please take a look R&R Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's Ideas!
1. Chapter 1

_**HAZEL**_

"Ugh, i don't know if i can do this for a whole month, my body isn't ready, not after Argo II." Hazel groaned.

She was in a car with Frank they were on there way to a quest, but this one was different. They were going on a cruise, but not by choice. There were threats of monsters coming aboard and the director a former demigod didn't want to risk it. They said they "needed" Hazel to control the mist and use it to their advantage. Normally Hazel would be fine with this but as you know a cruise is a boat, and Hazel gets seasick super easily. So this would not be fun.

Frank gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You'll be fine." he said giving her a loving smile.

"Don't even try, you _know_ i'll be vomiting violently every day" she complained.

"And i will be their to hold your hair back." Frank grinned as he pulled up by the docs.

"I feel nauseous already." Hazel grumbled while getting out the car.

 _ **FRANK**_

Frank wrapped his muscular arms around Hazel's waste and kissed her gently. She pulled away.

"Come on! We have to be there in five minutes."

(4 minutes later)

They got up to the door E which the workers had told them to go. But as soon as they walked in everything went black.

When he woke his vision blurred but soon became clear. He saw Hazel's arms lifted up with rope as if she were a prisoner. She was still knocked out. Frank tried to get to her but his hand were tied behind a chair.

"Ah, your finally awake." said a white man with brown hair and cold black eyes.

"Let her go." Frank said in a deadly tone. "Take me."

"Nope!" He said oddly cheerfully. His voice quickly changed, "You will tell me what you're doing here or she gets hurt." he said gesturing to Hazel.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"Wrong answer." said the man with a grin. He took out what looked like a tazer, lifted Hazel's shirt and tased her twice. During this her eyes jolted open with pain. She let out a pained moan.

"Stop! Please!" Frank shouted.

Hazel tried to fight back, she even kicked him in the crotch.

"Shouldn't have done that.." he said. The man punched her gut and tased her on the right side.

"Please!" Frank begged. But it only earned Frank a painful punch in the face and chin.

"That's enough Versace." Said said a rough voice "They are the demigods sent to help us. Untie them at once."

The man untied Frank who quickly ran over and untied Hazel. She collapsed on the ground clutching her stomach. She moaned in pain and was panting hard. Frank stood up. "What kinda sick joke is this!" he shouted angrily. He grabbed the guy that hurt Hazel by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "How dare you hurt her!" his voice cracked with guilt.

"Frank… calm down… i'll be okay." Hazel said weakly. He released his grip and walked towards the other man.

"I will show you to your suite we can talk about this tomorrow." He said.

Frank knew Hazel needed help so he let of go for now. He picked up Hazel with no problem and followed the unknown man.

As soon as they got to their suite he went in and slammed the door shut.

**********************(A lot of pain and first aid later) *******************************************

Frank collapsed on the bed right next to Hazel. "Well this started of well." he said sarcastically. Hazel just groaned in response. Frank tried to wrapped his arms around her but she was in to much pain which only made his rage worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I will be updating once a week whenever i can hopefully. please R &R to tell me what you think. sorry if there are any grammar errors I'm not really good at it :) _**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own hazel or frank but the other ideas are mine._**

 _ **Thanks and enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **HAZEL**_

Hazel woke up in a daze, her brown curly hair all over her face. The pain wasn't bad, due to Frank's first aid skills and the nectar that he had given her. But it still felt like she had done 400 sit ups the day before and woke up to and extremely sore abdomen. She sat up on the bed, that didn't hurt. _Okay_ she thought _we might be getting somewhere today._ Hazel walked up to the bathroom to get some alcohol to clean her wounds, that didn't hurt much either. But when she went back to the bed she sat back down to quickly, _okay that hurt_ she thought while getting herself ready to go through pain as she did last night.

"Hazel bazel lie down and let me do it." Frank whined as he got out of bed to go help her.

"I'm fine Frank, really."

"I know just let me help you."

With a sigh Hazel laid down on the bed and lifted her shirt revealing three tase marks and one big purple bruise.

"Okay, now take my hand, this is going to sting...a lot." Hazel took his right hand.

"I might break your hand, but just remember it was for good reason" She grinned and took a deep breath. "Okay i'm ready." she said but deeply regretted it after.

Frank put a cotton ball soaked with alcohol on one of her wounds. Hazel groaned as pain shot up her stomach. "Just do it all at once. Please." she said in a stiff voice.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked

"Yeah, just get it over with."

Frank took the bottle and poured it over Hazel's gut, he could tell she was in pain as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"OH GODS!" She yelled. Her back arched.

"Sh sh shhh, you're okay." Frank said reassuringly, he kissed her hand repeatedly. "Here take the nectar."

Immediately after she felt way better, so she relaxed her entire body. "Okay...I-im good now." she said out of breath.

"I'm sorry…" Frank looked down.

"For what?"

"I couldn't help you."

"Frank, look at me." he looked up, "this was not your fault. Don't ever think it was."

 _ **FRANK**_

Hazel got up and undressed herself, Frank came up behind her and held her waist.

"Come on i have to get dressed so we can see what this guy wants." she said while wiggling out of his grip. She put on skin tight dark jeans with daggers at both sides, and a black tank top. "Almost done." she said while putting her long cinnamon hair up in a messy bun. She put on her black converses looked up at Frank and gave him a kiss. Frank didn't want her to stop, he thought about putting his hands all over her curvy figure, he wanted her, now.

He carried her to bed not breaking the kiss. He lifted up her shirt and traced kisses on her neck and stomach earning a moan from Hazel full of pain and pleasure. But she stopped him.

"What's wrong? You don't want this?"

"No i want it… definitely, but we have somewhere to be."

"They can kiss my ass."

Hazel got up and put on her shirt. "Come one you wouldn't want me to go alone would you?"

"Hell no!" he shouted running after her.

"Then come on. Let's go see what these bastards want."

 _ **Hi! Sorry this was kinda short.**_

 _ **Until next time! seeya:)**_


End file.
